Its All About Love - Side Stories
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: These are either single stories or little arcs that take place on the continuity of my fic "All About Love" but that don't have anything to do with the baby plotline, so, in an attempt to avoid bloating the story, I'll post them here. Also, these fics can take place before, after or in parallel to the main plot. So have that in mind. Warning: Probably all of these will be lewds.
1. Loving Lizzy

**This first oneshot is about Lemy and lizy and takes place around three years after the end of All About Love. Yes some things on it may be spoilery, but close your heart to it BOI. Because I don't give a DAMN, I'm insane! A loose cannon that follows no rules!**

 **Contains: Vanilla sex in a car and defloration.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS: Are you enjoying the current lizy arc of BS life of Lemy Loud? Guess what inspired it**

* * *

Lemmy David Loud could be considered ignorant about many subjects. Like knitting or how people found his aunt Luan funny, how those things happened were a complete mystery to him, but if there is something that he knows for certain, is that on a chilly spring morning like the one he had just awoken to, there was no better place to be after waking up than a nice warm blanket.

And on a weekend like that, he had no reason to get up. He would just stay in that blissful warmth until his body couldn't take it anymore. Seriously, there was no way that he could feel better in a moment like this.

That was what he thought… at least until he felt someone else moving underneath the blanket. Well, there was one way that this could get better. His girl (well, one of them) Leia, never actually stopped her morning routine. She had made a point of getting rid of his morning wood whenever she woke up before he did, which was really easy for her, since they had been sleeping in the same bed for years.

He started returning the favor after a while, on one such occasion he couldn't help his curiosity, and asked why did she do it even though he never asked her to. Her answer was quick and straight 'Because I like doing it'.

He was such a lucky guy, she loved doing it, and with how fast she was pulling down his boxers underneath the blanket, he could tell she was really excited about doing it that morning too. He felt his chub grow into a full on hard on when her hands went up and down his length, and had to stop himself from letting out a moan when she put his head into her mouth.

He could have told her that he was already awake, but he learned after doing that before, she really enjoyed doing it, and didn't appreciate being interrupted, so as her tongue lapped around his glans he just let his head sink on his pillow, enjoyed the feeling and let her do her thing.

It wasn't until she started actually sucking that he noticed that something was off, she was being careless with her teeth, something she usually avoided because she didn't like hurting her 'favorite toy'. And then, in between sloppy wet noises, he heard her gag.

 _Wait. Gag? Leia lost her gag reflex years ago_. _Isn't today Saturday? Leia is supposed to be at Gwen's house today._ His eyes darted open, and he quickly lifted the blanket.

Although there were blond curls on the girl giving him head, It wasn't Leia with his shaft in her mouth. It was his second youngest half sister, Lizzy. Only dressed with her orange pajama bottoms.

She let go of it and rose up, leaving her plain chest in full display, she locked eyes with her brother, she asked him if he liked it, but didn't get an answer. The only thing resembling a response was his brow furrowing.

When Lizzy saw his reaction, her eyes teared up, and his body reacted on instinct. She quickly stood up and ran off, before he even opened his mouth to say anything.

Lemmy on the other hand, was still stunned by what he had seen. Lizzy blew him. Lizzy, gummy eating, kaiju loving, super sentai watcher Lizzy. His little sister Lizzy. And she left the room running and crying… he really couldn't have even one weekend, could he?

Lisa had given him a free day because she needed the lab for "reasons", so he planned to chillax with Loan in the morning, and maybe take his daughters for a stroll in the park, in the afternoon. Now, now he hay have to deal with Lizzy's Beargaroo of a mom.

He once saw his aunt Lana put a grown man in the hospital just for mildly inconveniencing Lizzy, and she didn't even ask her to do something about it, she is just That protective of her daughter.

 _I mean, what the hell happened?_ She was half a decade younger than him, and as far as he was concerned she would never even think of doing something like this, at least… not on her own.

But who would even want her to do something like…

Lupa.

That goddamn nympho. Truth to be told, she had gotten better at handling her hormones ever since her time in "heat" passed, but she still had a madwoman's libido, and just loved messing with people. She was the kind that would convince a kid like Lizzy to do something like that just for a laugh, or her own degenerate pleasure.

Lemmy pulled up his black briefs, got out of bed and started stomping through the hallway until he got to her room. He didn't knock, after the amount (and _kind_ ) of things they've done together, they had pretty much an open policy with each other, there was literally nothing they could be doing that would surprise the other if they walked in on them.

Inside the black and yellow room the platinum blond was sitting at her table, wearing a couple of magnifying glasses while playing with her dolls. That was what he called her when she built those plastic robots "gunpla" or something. It didn't matter, he was so mad, that when he called her name, it almost sounded like a yell.

She turned her head to him uninterestedly and, after giving him a look, she rose an eyebrow and said.

"Having a hard day already?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't need these to see that" She said pointing at the big bulge in his underpants.

He turned red in the face but told her "Don't you get coy with me! You know what you did!"

"So that's my fault?" She said after a smirk "Don't get me, wrong I'm flattered you dream of me like that, but don't come yelling and blaming me for stuff I didn't do"

"Lupa, drop it, you know why I'm here"

"You know I have no problem with that, but I'm a bit busy with something here" She said, pointing with her thumb at a Hi-Zack model that she was painting black and yellow "tell you what, give me five minutes to finish the headpiece" With a wink, she added "And then, I'll work on your _headpiece_ "

"Lenore. Knock it off." He said.

Upon mention of her second name, Lupa's expression shifted, Lemmy only used her second name when he was angry, like, will not deal with your bullshit angry. She turned the office chair she was sitting on to face him, and said "Wait wait wait wait. This isn't horny mad, this is angry mad. What did I do to make you angry? I've been here all morning assembling this" She pointed to her model kit.

Lemmy looked at her, breathed in and sighed to control his tone. "Lupa, am I supposed to believe you had nothing to do with what Lizzy just did?"

"Wait. Liz did this?" She said, her mouth hanging open "Like, real Liz or you just dreamed of her?"

"She blew me" Said Lemmy, coldly. "And I know that you had something to do with it"

"Hold up, me? The hell did I do? Why is my fault that our little sister decided to give you a suck?" She said, taking offense for the accusation "Why is it that every time something dirty happens, you think that I'm involved? Libby is as much of a freak as I am and you never go to her place"

"Because she doesn't have a reputation. Every time something out of the ordinary happens in this house, you're involved somehow!"

"Well, this time I'm not!" She said, crossing her arms. Then, she matter of factly added "Haven't you thought that, maybe, just maybe she is getting to that age? I mean, she is just a year away of when it happened to you. Hell she's the same age Leia was when it happened to her"

Lemmy considered what she was saying in silence. After lapping around the room for a few minutes, he only let out two words "Oh man"

"What if Lizzy just wanted you to be her first?" Lupa added "like Leia"

"Oh man"

Lupa frowned "Dude, you're doing that thing again."

"Huh, thing? What thing?"

"The thing where you panic and over complicate the situation"

"Over-?" Lemmy stopped himself to collect his thoughts, then added "Woman, she's Lana's kid. I'm complicating it as much as I should. Do you remember what she did to that ice cream vendor for dropping a bit on Lizzy's shoe?"

Lupa's grimace told him that yeah, she remembered. "Did they ever find her teeth?"

"Not all of them," he answered.

He groaned as he let himself fall on Lupa's bed. "What am I going to do?" he let out in a pained moan.

"Well, her. Mainly."

He didn't respond, just gave her the stink eye.

"I mean, I don't see why you're so anxious about it." Lupa continued, "sex and incest is normal in this house, everyone does it. We're like rats, or democrats!"

Lupa was right. Incestuous sex was normal in this house. Disturbingly so. It was so common that they could do it wherever in the house and no one would even bat an eye. Once, Lemmy and Lupa were fucking in the middle of the second floor hall when Lincoln, their father, came across them. The only thing that that platinum blond man told them was that they should move to a place where the wouldn't obstruct traffic. They did so, they moved to the dinner table. It was one hour prior to dinner, and even though their spacial awareness wasn't the best while they were "in the zone", he was sure that some of their sisters, and maybe even some of their aunts, did watch him plow his sister on the table where everyone was going to eat. Yet, no one complained or attempted to stop them, and when the time came, nobody cared that they were eating where Lemmy had just made his sister squirt. They didn't even seem to pay any attention to the faint smell of girlcum on the end of the table, except for Lucy, Lupa's mom, who seemed to find it pleasant.

"You're right," He answered. "Still, this is Lizzy we're talking about. She doesn't kill roaches because it would hurt them"

"Saaay, what are you gonna do when Lana finds out?"

"Die, most likely"

For a minute, they were silent. Lemmy looked at the ceiling worried, while she turned back to her toy. He tried to close his eyes and relax, but the smell of enamel paint around the room prevented it.

"If you want my advice," She started, "Go tell Lana"

"Did the fumes made you insane?"

"Just a little. Look. Whatever auntie may do to you if you tell her, is going to be a thousand times less painful that what she may do if she finds out any other way"

Lemmy considered what she was saying. The image of himself as merely a cripple instead of a full on corpse flashed through his mind. Frowning, he realized that that wasn't good either, but it was still an improvement over death.

Why couldn't that inbred stop being so right?

A few minutes later, after finishing painting her doll, she let the pieces to dry on her table, and walked over to her bed, letting herself flop besides her brother. She looked at him, lost in thought. It was a problem he had, he usually overthought things so much that it stopped him from acting. She was going to talk to him to get him out of it, but he started

"Lupa. I want to ask you something of you" He said in a serious tone.

"What?" She said, worried about his tone.

"I'm going to go talk to Lana about this." He looked at her with what seemed to be worry in his eyes. "About Love, if I don't come back…"

She listened attentively.

"Please leave her to Loan and Lily."

Lupa gave him a look before hitting him with a pillow. "Go finish your blonde collection… or die, whatever happens first!"

After getting out of her room, Lemmy went back to his. Mainly to dress up, he didn't want to tell the fusion of Rosie The Riveter and Smokey The Bear what her daughter did while only wearing his stained underwear.

A jacket and pair of jeans later, he walked around the house to try and find his aunt, but found that she had a call from her workshop, and had to leave early. What followed that was a pretty stressful day, as he noticed that whenever Liz entered any room he was in, she would turn back and leave until he went anywhere else.

By the time afternoon came, he was just waiting by the tree in the backyard for her to come home. She was taking so long (on what was supposed to be one of her free days too), that he was feeling that his daughter was going to grow and get out of college by the time she got here. Fortunately, she came home before Love was crushed and grinded by the educative system, merely that same afternoon, when the sun started to go down and the sky grew orange. He could recognize the sound of her car anywhere, she was the only one at home with a car from the nineties at home.

Who even drives a sedan anymore?

Regardless, he made his way to the garage, where he found his aunt, and his little cousin… sister, cousister? When the later one saw him, she ran behind the car. Her mother looked at her strangely, but turned back when she heard.

"Aunt Lana?"

"Hey there lil' Lem!" She said, loud, happy and boisterous as always. "what are you doing in the garage, you need the car?"

"No. I wanted to tell you something." He looked up at her face, and proceeded to relate what happened in the morning. When he saw her frown, a cold feeling crawled up from his balls, through his spine and all the way to his nape, freezing him with fear. He did what he could do, and stood there ready to take whatever she was going to throw at him.

"Girl! Come here!" she yelled, right as she did, Lizzy walked from behind the car and stood right in front of her mother. Then, she coldly asked, "Is that true?"

Lizzy just nodded.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you said that girls do sex stuff with boys they love. I wanted to do sex stuff with Lemmy. I'm ready and I love him"

Wait, she wanted to-

"Then its okay!"

Lemmy didn't know what stunned him more, how quickly Lana's mood changed, that she was okay with what happened, or that Lizzy, on her own, wanted to do it.

"What do you mean it is okay?" answered Lemmy, it made no sense. Lana was different with her daughter, she was the one who was supposed to care. The one that did whatever possible so her daughter remained unscratched by any situation. She was the one who was supposed to care.

She was the one who wanted her daughter to be nor-

"Lem-Lem, you know that I'm all about my daughter's safety. But in this family we're super horny by nature. Why do you think the rest let Lincoln and you do it with their daughters?" Lana asked, interrupting his train of thought. "They thought that it was safer for those first few intense times to be with family, and in my opinion, they're right" She got closer and closer to Lemmy, until they were face to face "And if my Liz wants her sweet, caring _and hung_ brother to be her first, then who am I to stop her?"

Normal. Lemmy was about to think of the world normal. His mind was coming up with excuses, and shutting them down. She is 11! So was Leia when they did it for the first time, and he was barely 12 when Lily and him did it. But her mom! She is completely okay with it. But she is innocent! No she isn't. She is NORMAL! She is a Loud, she proudly shows that she is the opposite of normal.

"Lemmy? Are you okay?" Asked Lana. "You've been silent for a while"

"Its… Nothing, I've just realized something"

"And what would that be?"

He turned to Lizzy and told the lanky girl. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring your feelings for so long"

"Its… Okay" Lizzy said, looking up at him with those steely blue eyes of her. "You didn't mean to"

That wasn't true, but he didn't say anything. Not that he would have been able to, since his aunt interjected immediately.

"Sweetie," Lana said, turning to Lizzy, "Do you want to do this? Your first time is very important." Liz looked at him, then to her mother, then to him again, looking redder with every turn. She turned to her mother one final time and nodded wildly.

"Are you okay with doing this?" She asked him.

"If she is really okay with doing it, I guess that I have no problem with it," he said, still doubtful.

"Then have fun!" she said, slapping them both in the back, bringing them closer. She opened the back door of her car and continued. "You two can use the backseat if you want"

Lizzy, hopped right in and sat with her back to the door. Lana rolled her eyes and smirked. "Give her a good first time," she demanded, and turned to leave, but stopped herself, right before she got to the door. She turned her head back and told him. "Oh. And she is still 100% safe, so go nuts _out and in her_!" Lana left the room laughing at her own pun.

Lemmy rolled his eyes and looked back to Lizzy. The scene he was in suddenly hit him. He was in an open garage, with a girl waiting for him in the backseat of an open car while the sun was setting.

Lemmy breathed in and walked to the car. As short as it was, it somehow felt like a walk of shame. Still, he closed the car's door behind him and crawled on the seat until he was in front of her. She had taken off her red cap, leaving her only with her blue Shin Godzilla shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Her bashful smile and her golden hair made her look so… angelic.

"Lem?" She broke him from his stupor. "Do you love me?"

He was taken aback by the sudden question. "Well, yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're always making love with Leia, and Loan, and auntie Lily. And even with Lupa. But you never even kiss me."

"I'm… I'm sorry I never saw you like…" He stopped himself from continuing when he saw her looking down. He cupped her face in his hands and said "Lizzy. Look at me" Right before kissing her on the mouth.

"Let's make the first of many, shall we?" Truth to be told, he felt guilty saying that. If things went 'well', he was going to soil his little sister. But he was no stranger to feelings of rejection, and he wasn't going to let little Lizzy feel like crap while she was aware of what he did with the others.

They locked eyes, and he saw the mixture of surprise and longing in her eyes. Like she was wondering if it really happened. To make her realize that yeah, it was real, he went in and kissed her again, this time, he did it with tongue. She didn't respond to it like he was used to, she didn't know how, but he guessed in time she would learn.

"So, did you like that?" he asked and Lizzy nodded. He passed his hand through her hair, letting it out of her face. "Liz, we're not going to do anything that you are not comfortable doing, do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, no, please no!" She freaked out. "I was just… shocked. I-I've had a crush on you ever since I was a little girl and I can't believe this is actually happening."

"You're still a little girl."

"Nope! Not anymore! By tonight I'll be a woman!" She answered smiling. Lemmy couldn't avoid noticing how pretty she looked when she did that, and his friend downstairs seemed to agree with him. "Your woman!"

Lemmy felt his heart in his throat and his dick like it was going to rip through his pants. He thought of pinning her down and taking her, but his conscious mind reminded him of who was in front of him, and that he was supposed to give her the best first time that she could ever want.

Stupid possession kink, we don't need to scare her off right now.

"Can I…" She started, staring straight into his eyes, "...finish this what I did this morning?"

"Are you sure? This is supposed to be all about you. I can do you if you want"

"But I want to do this! Leia does it all the time!" She pouted. He guessed she really wanted to do it, so after he unbuttoned his pants and took them off but before he could take off his briefs, Lizzy pushed him forward onto the seat.

 _What the-_ he thought, looking down, Lemmy saw his sister with her nose stuck to his crotch, her long sniff was audible, and it was a happy sigh she left out after it. He snorted at the awkward display.

"Did I…did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just never thought you would be into that." Her face turned red and she started mumbling about having "ruined it." He told her not to worry, that it was just a bit dirtier than what he expected of her.

"Dirty good or dirty bad?"

He pulled down his boxers and let his erection speak for him. She got on her chest to give it a closer look. And boy did she look at it. She looked at his length with great curiosity and explored every form and vein through it with dutiful attention. When she got to the top,

she looked at his cockhead with so much amazement, like it was her first time seeing something wonderful.

"Why are you looking at it like that? You've already seen it before."

"It was dark, I couldn't make it out, now It's so… _beautiful_ "

Beautiful. Lizzy called his cock beautiful. Standing at nine and a half inches, and thick as a beer can, his dick was a every bit as big as his dad's, puberty did favors like that to the loud boys. Every girl not related to him that he had been with -as few as those were- had been shocked by it. Gwen called it 'scary', Masha said it was 'terrifying', even Gabi, a grown ass woman, said it was 'a _bit_ imposing'. But this kid? This kid was saying that his massive rod was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. There really is nothing like innocence.

She gave the tip a little peck before going down on it. He begged her to please be careful with the teeth, it was an awkward attempt, but she was a first timer. As she stroked his length with both hands, he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it as best as he could. She wanted to make it feel good by all means necessary, and she did it with such a devotion that he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to become a regular thing for her.

Lost in the pleasure, he pictured the prospect of waking up with both Leia and Lizzy under his sheets, worshipping his meat and balls. It would be so fucking hot… although, Leia would have to teach her some stuff, because just like in the morning, she started to gag after a couple of inches.

He asked her to stop, and told her to not force herself. With a few complaints she pulled back, leaving only a strand of saliva connecting her to it. He came closer and kissed her again. This time her tongue responded in kind, her moves quick, inexperienced, and desperate: She wanted this to happen, but she wanted more. When they separated, she asked"Was it that bad?"

"Nah, girl, I'm actually pretty close." It wasn't a lie. He was twitching with anticipation. While he had developed quite a lot of stamina over the years, it wasn't exactly hard to get a first shot out of him.

She almost hopped around when she heard it, and told him that she wanted to taste it. Always the excitable girl, wasn't she? He told her to get close, as he stroked himself, she locked eyes with him. He got to see those perfect blue eyes when he splattered her face with cum.

She swallowed what landed in her mouth, and breathed in. Lemmy saw what he had done, her hair was sticky with his sperm and her face had so much on it that it was dripping on to her shirt. When he mentioned it, she quickly took it off (it was an old, imported, special edition shirt, and she didn't want it to get stained) and leaving her bare, plain chest exposed. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly, but there was something so intensely arousing about such an undeveloped body.

Was he growing into a pedophile like his dad? Probably, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was looking for valid reasons to not pin her down and ravish her, and the list was becoming increasingly short.

Lizzy covered her nipples with her hands saying, "I'm sorry they're so small"

"Don't worry about it. They'll grow in no time."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. And if your mom is any indication, you'll have the biggest pair."

It was almost blinding how much she beamed after that, her happiness and enthusiasm contagious. When she was ready to continue, Lemmy asked her to move back, they shifted around and Lemmy ended up being the one resting on his chest.

He took her shorts by the elastic and looked up, she nodded and gave no objections. He pulled them down, and when he looked at her bare skin under there, stopped. His mind wasn't processing something.

"Liz, luv', bit of a question here. Where are your panties?"

"Mom says women only need them when they're on their days, I can't have those yet. So I've never wore them."

"Like never?"

"Never!"

"So every time I've carried you around…"

"You were grabbing my butt!"

Remember that list of things that he didn't want to do to her? What about I throw it out the window? She was an innocent, adorable little pervert, just like the rest of them. He looked back down,and finished taking off her shorts. Then, he had nothing impeding him from admiring her sex. A pair of plump, tight, and perfectly sealed lips greeted him, no spot, or wear, she didn't even have pubes yet, only her clit coming out atop the line. She had a innie, like Lucy's and Lupa's. But unlike theirs, these were unopened,. Lemmy confirmed that when he opened her lips with his thumbs, and there it was, her hymen, pristine and intact, ready to die at any minute. He could see that with how wet she was getting.

"Don't do that! Its dirty!" she said, when he got his tongue close to it. He mentioned that so was his cock, but she didn't even flinch when she was sucking it. So he started lapping anyways, as soon as he tasted the stingy, salty taste, he knew what she meant. He had licked and drank enough of that liquid to recognize it anywhere. She had taken a leak recently, and didn't want him to get dirty. Boy was she going to learn some things about him.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he explored her folds. _Her voice, her voice, man_. It was fucking toxic, a sweet poison that made his blood boil and rush south. Her whimpers and moans drove him crazy. As her legs began to twitch, he looked up and saw her face contorting and twisting in joy. Her moans becoming louder and louder. She locked her legs around his neck. He got the hint and went to suck on her clit. For her, it was like lighting, an electrifying wave of pleasure that went up her whole body. She pushed his head further down her cunt. Her body arched, and then the wave went back down, She didn't know if she pissed herself, but something shot out of her. She however, couldn't care less if she tried. The lightning hit her cunt, her brain, and her cunt again; she knew nothing but pure bliss.

Her body grew limp, and Lemmy rose from between her legs, his face coated with a transparent liquid. He licked his lips, savoring his admittedly ( _and don't tell Leia)_ favorite sister who was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the experience.

"What..." she started, still out of breath and falling on his chest, "what was that?"

"An orgasm," he said, proud of his oral ministrations… _on a virgin_. "Your first one, from what it looks like."

"It was like… ploooosh." With her hands she mimicked her head exploding. He laid himself in the seat and let her rest atop of him. "I'm sorry for peeing on you."

"It's not pee," he answered confidently. "You're a squirter." When she asked what that meant, he explained that when she came, something that wasn't pee would squirt out of her and that a lot of the girls in the house actually were the same way. Her response?

"How does it taste?"

"Salty."

"Yours tasted bittersweet."

"It's because of the pineapple and oranges," he answered; with how much head they got, he and his dad were pretty much obligated to be on a diet based around the damn things. "Tons and tons of 'em."

She giggled. And that got his cock up. _Body, I know we aren't always on the best of terms, but what the fuck is wrong with you today?_ That was just an innocent giggle and it got his cock raging, begging to go inside.

For the next few minutes, he caressed her body from her breasts to her waist. She was a bit lanky for her age and slim to a fault, but from that angle, her ass did have a nice curve to it. He cupped her cheeks, pulling them apart. Lemmy smiled to himself, knowing that puberty, whenever it came for her, was going to make a masterpiece out of her posterior. It was part of the beauty of the Loud women, their asses usually ranked between perfect and glorious. And by the sheer jiggle she already had, Lizzy's was surely going to land in that later.

Gingerly, she came up to his ear and asked, "Are you going to make me a woman now?" She moved back and gave him a look, her eyes begging. Lemmy swallowed hard. He was lowkey expecting that after giving her head, she would be too exhausted by this part to continue. _I guess she got her mother's moxie._

With his heart in his throat, he asked her if she wasn't tired or anything. She just shook her head. Resigning himself for what he was about to do, Lemmy asked her to lay on her back. She did so and opened her legs to him. Her wet sex already expecting him. Lemmy became painfully aware of something that had been bothering him since they started making out, a size disparity between their sexes. It was easy to ignore when it was just sucking face or oral, but now that he was looking at both things in the same frame. Well, he was less than excited to do it.

Because you see, like Lynn Sr and Lincoln Loud before him, Lemmy was hung enough to work on porn, if he ever wanted to. To put it bluntly, Lemmy's dick was nine and a half inches long and really thick, and he incredibly prone to roughing it up. And well, Lizzy was just 11 years old. This wasn't going to work. It would be like trying to roll in a 3/32 screw with a jackhammer. It's not impossible, but it's awkward, and would leave tons of collateral damage.

"Liz… I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" She rose her voice, her brow furrowed. "What is not a good idea?"

"Please don't get angry."

"Why is it not a good Idea? You and Leia do it all the time! And you and Lupa do it everywhere."

"Liz, I've been with them for years. My dick was smaller when we started, and they're teens, they can take it. You… I think i'm way too big for you."

"I want to do this. I can take it," she said, looking to the side, pouting and refusing to accept that everyone in the house could do it except her. _Jeez, she is also as stubborn as her mom._

"Liz, please. If I do this, I may ruin other men for you."

"Good. I don't want other men." She looked at him straight in the eyes, with the most serious expression that that adorable, beautiful girly face of her could make. "I only love you."

 _God dammit._ Thought Lemmy with his heart in his throat. _Stupid, stupid, stupid kink. Stupid adorable sister, and stupid me for letting myself get carried away like this._ With the side of his brain responsible for self control officially shutting down and his dick already twitching in anticipation, he saw no other answer than, "Liz. We're going to try something, if you can't take it, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you"

She nodded her approval. And with that, Lemmy got to work. He opened her lips and brought himself up to her entrance. He started to push out that last thought reminding him how much of a bad idea this part was and pushed in.

Instantly, Lizzy let out a loud moan filling the car and Lemmy's head in the process. God damn that voice. The resistance of her nethers was extreme. The more that he pushed in, the more he felt like his dick was going to get crushed, and the louder her moan became. As he made his way up to her core, the moan grew into a shriek that hurt him as much as he thought he was hurting her.

He gave her his forearm to bite on. Something she did as soon as it was in reach. Her bite was so strong that it made him stop. She was wincing and tearing up. He couldn't bring himself to see her like this. He was ready to pull out out when she, still biting, said "Eep ovin".

Lemmy looked at her. Her chest was inflating and deflating like crazy. His dick was coated with blood. She was crying, but still, she looked as decided as ever. Lizzy wanted him to do this. she had waited for far too long.

Unknown to him, she had wanted this to happen for a long time. Long before he went all gaga with the other girls. Long before he had a baby. Long before they lived together. She had liked him ever since the first day they met back when she was a kid. Her brother had a way to be charming. It wasn't intentional. It was just the way he tried, no matter what people asked him to do, that she found so incredibly attractive. He did things for people expecting nothing, and he did his best while he was at it, even if he didn't like it.

She could tell by his face that he didn't like having to do this. Not the sex part, she knew for a fact that he liked sex. What? Did they think that she didn't notice what they did? They have no care of where they did it or who was looking! No. He didn't like causing her pain. But she didn't go to him not knowing that it would happen.

Around a week prior she had asked her mother how a first time was supposed to feel. Lana told her the anecdote of her first time. It had been when she was even younger than her, and described it as one of the most painful experiences of her whole life. But that the pain only lasted for a few minutes and once she got used to the sensation and things got moving again, it didn't feel good. _It felt amazing._

So that's what Lizzy needed to do. Get through the pain to get to the good stuff. He did his best to make it easier for her. He slowed to a crawl as he caressed her chest, later planting kisses along her the length of her body, her navel, her chest, her neck. Oh, god, those made her heart flutter so much. She wondered if she should stop biting his wrist, maybe that way he could go up to her mouth and kiss her. She loved those, and the coppery taste filling her mouth now, was becoming way too bothersome, but she knew that if she did it she would scream for sure.

As minutes of her brother's ministrations started to pass, the pain in her nethers started to subside. She started to pant and breath louder. She was starting to get used to the feel of his thing inside her. It was… so incredibly hard to describe. So completely alien, yet, not entirely unpleasant. As if her body was shaping to receive it, by the fifth minute, she let his arm go.

"Are you okay now?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. While the sensation wasn't completely painful anymore, it wasn't something she was used to. It felt so, big. She knew it was big, just by looking at it, but it felt so much bigger inside. Like having a fist shoved between her legs.

"Do you want me to move now?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded. He pulled back until he was almost out. And she felt… empty somehow. Slowly, he pushed it back in, and she was whole again. She let out a long moan as he got near her womb. As slow as he came in, he pulled back. The residing pain aside, the absence of his member was beginning to feel like torture. Why did it feel so right to have him inside?

She opened her eyes and saw her brother's form towering above her, even as the light inside the car was dimming with each passing moment, the details of his lean body were ever present, she looked up his arms, she saw his wrist bleeding, but he didn't seem to care. All of his attention was on her, those gray eyes of his were looking so intensely at hers. Why did it have to be so easy to get lost on those eyes?

As he came back in, she moaned again. Fearing that he was going to take it away for longer than he needed to, she said, barely above a whisper, "Please, faster". He asked her if she was sure as he moved back, she couldn't help but raise her voice to answer. "YES".

Lemmy guessed that it didn't hurt anymore, he was worried that she may have been bluffing, but threw that assumption out of the window when she locked her legs around his back. Welp. If she wanted it, he may as well oblige.

Lizzy felt him at her entrance, imobile, as if he was considering what to do, even though it was just a few seconds, the wait felt endless. Then, in one shove, he did it. He went all the way to her cervix. A jolt went through her body, making her body arch on its own. He pumped and pumped, picking up more speed with each time. What was happening to her? It hurt. But she wasn't hating it. At all. She couldn't control how her body was reacting to it. She was twitching and moaning and whimpering and hyperventilating.

Her body kept cumming and cumming as her brother ripped orgasms from her just to build up to his own. It was too much, it was actually way too much.

She put her hands up to his chest, and said. "Stop. Please stop"

As if he had seen a child on the street while driving, he stopped IMMEDIATELY, and repeatedly asked her if she was okay or if he was hurting her. _And he wonders why girls like him so much_ she thought, before answering, "No…" she took long hearty breaths, her chest inflating and deflating as she tried to get enough oxygen to her brain to form more words. "I just… need some.. air"

Lemmy had gotten so caught up in the moment that he forgot Lizzy had never done this before. This part, where the exhausted girl asked him to hug her while she recovered for a couple of minutes, usually came a bit later. Well, the ones he did it with on the regular were used to it, Lizzy was a virgin until ten minutes prior. She probably really needed this, no matter that he was just about to come, he wasn't going to pressure her just to get there.

For now, blue balls aside, he was just comfortable with letting her rest her head on his shoulder, and hoping that she had a good time. Unknown to him, she was thinking about how come she had come that many times, yet he was still hard. Wasn't he supposed to cum too?

Even as tired and (as a simple movement confirmed, WAY TOO) sensitive as she was, she decided that she would get him to cum. She was a woman now. And that's what women do, they're responsible about their man. He had other women that could help him with that, she knew that all too well, but If she let him go unsatisfied, he may not come back to her for this. She would forever be the one kid sister in the house.

Lemmy let out a groan when he felt her walls tense around his member. What got into her? Well, him obviously but that's not the point. She asked him, "Can we… like Lupa?"

"You wanna be on top?"

"Yes," she answered. It was the most determined that she had been all night. And he seemed to realize that, because he didn't ask if she was sure. He just laid himself on the seat, held her by the waist, looked her in the eye, and asked

"You've seen what to do, right?"

She answered with one decided, cheerful, "Yes".

Of course she had. She lives in The freaking Lewd House, this place is more fit for a porno reality show than for family life. It would be surprising if she didn't know about at least a couple of things. She lifted herself up to his cockhead. Her walls were gripping him so tightly that he thought she was going to rip his dick off.

The moan that she let out when she impaled herself was the most exciting, intoxicating, arousing thing he had ever heard in his life. Having been with several women before, that was saying something.

All the girls he was with had something about them that made them attractive to him, and something that drove him wild.

Lily, just happened to be the most kind, supportive and loving person that he knew. Whose ass just so happened to be among the best Lemmy had ever seen, and she had no problems with letting him go beast on it.

Loan, so awkward yet so unintentionally motherly, that in Lily's absence, she had become his daughter's surrogate. If that wasn't enough of a turn on for him, she also had some of the best tits in this god forsaken town.

Leia's reason was simple. She had enough love and caring hidden underneath that mean bitch mask to make him stick to her like glue, it also helped that she could give blowjobs that could suck your soul through your dick.

Lupa had an easygoing way of going through life, and while they went through a rough spot in their relationship some time ago, they had recovered what semblance of normality in their lives. Or what passed for normalcy in a house full of incestuous nymphomaniacs. Of which that pale girl was the worst. She had enough libido and courage to do it whenever and wherever, at the drop of a question.

Lizzy, what did Lizzy have? Aside from a pussy so tight that he was sure it could turn coal into diamonds, she had a voice. A voice that distilled all that energy and innocence that characterized her into a poisonous aphrodisiac, one so loaded and powerful that was threatening to take away what little sanity he had left.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he pumped up when she came down and just drank her whimpers and he increased his rhythm as those became louder. He knew that she may have been in pain, but he closed his eyes and went even faster. He would apologize later, he was too close to stop.

As her whimpers and moans became yells and shrieks, he unloaded the frustrations of a whole day straight into her womb. He didn't even remember when was the last time he had an orgasm as potent or plentiful as that one.

He opened his eyes to an unexpected sight. Lizzy's body, Illuminated by the last rays of light of the day. The contrast between the orange light of the sun and the golden of her hair mix in a strange way, making the expression on her face seem all the more angelic. Her eyes were rolling back, and her face twisted into a drooling grin of pure, undiluted ecstasy.

She wasn't hating what he did. She wasn't liking it either, she was loving it with every still functioning fiber of her being.

This is how real women felt? She panicked when it happened, she felt Lemmy's dick as if it was exploding, when something hot and thick filled her insides. There was just so much, the sensation was so indescribable. It was like a boiling liter of love and passion had been emptied into her, complementing her own orgasm in a way that made her brain go into meltdown.

She tried to hold onto his chest, but to no avail, her body failed her, and she collapsed onto it. She was exhausted, her body shutting down anything that wasn't keeping her alive, just so she could retain consciousness for a bit longer.

Whilst the light receded and the day became night, nothing could be heard inside Lana's sedan aside from the siblings' breath. As they were trying to compose themselves, Lizzy rested on Lemmy's chest, he wasn't aware if she was conscious or not. But it didn't matter to him at the moment. For however long they had been there, just basking in the afterglow, he hadn't been able to take his mind away from that one frame he saw when he came. Lizzy's skin mated in sweat and semen, her eyes rolling back, her grimace, her drool, and all covered by those radiant, celestial, golden strands of hair.

 _Huh. I guess everyone is right, I do have a thing for blondes._

All assumptions of character aside, he had seen something nobody had seen before. Lizzy's O face, and it was wonderful. He wasn't going to lie to himself this time, he wanted to see that face again, and again, and again.

"Lem."

"Hm?"

"Was I good?"

"No."

"What?" The distress on her voice was palpable

"You were amazing!"

"Would you… do it again… with me?"

"Whenever you want."

He didn't need to look down to see her smiling, just the way that she snuggled on his chest was enough. Man, what a perfect way to end the day.

"Lem."

"We should leave. Mom is going to kill us if our stuff stains the seat."

Considering how much of what she was leaking fell on one of his legs, Lemmy was sure that it was a little bit too late for that. But he guessed that there was no harm in leaving sooner rather than later. He shifted on the seat and prepared to leave.

"Lem."

"What?"

"It's going to sound dumb, but… can you carry me like a bride? I want to go sleep in your room."

She was so good with those begging eyes. Has he ever actually said no to her when she is making those eyes? In his whole life? Spoilers, the answer is no. When he got out of the car, he picked her up, and forgetting all their clothes in the sedan, he carried her up to his room.

He was going to have a lot to explain to Leia about why there was another little naked blonde sleeping with him on their bed. But at the moment, looking at that innocent, immaculate smile on Lizzy's face, Lemmy David Loud couldn't give a damn less.

* * *

When Lana got to the living room she found Lupa watching TV while eating something from a bowl. She decided to go sit down with her in the sofa and spend some time with her niece.

"So. what are we watching?" Lana asked

"Robots and stuff"

"Watcha eating?"

"Deviled ham with honey mustard"

"Really?"

"And lemon"

As Lupa poured salt into the abomination she was eating, Lana gave her nibling a knowing smile and focused her eyes on what was happening in the TV. Lupa was watching an anime. Some insane, blue haired kid was killing someone because they said his name was girly. After a few minutes of seeing the boy rampaging through people who were supposed to be his allies and stealing a giant robot, she nonchalantly asked.

"So, what's happening with Lizzy and Lemmy…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it your fault?"

"Yep."

"Good. It was about damn time"

* * *

 **Oh, Btw, before you go. Chapter 2 of All about love will be published this week.**


	2. A Huge Mistake

**Wew lads. You have no idea of how ashamed I am for not publishing in so long. But here we are, starting up again, now that i'm healed and i'm not at any risk of dying of pneumonia i'm going to work overboard to bring you all the fics on my queue and more. And we start with this one. The next chapter of the proper "All About Love" fic will be out in the next few days after i finish wasting water 2 and the first half of Lacy's Terminal Seven.**

 **With huge thanks to my main man Ulysseus, for helping me with the proof reading and one that other line. I leave you all with "A Huge Mistake".**

 **And for those wondering. This story takes place literally 2 or chapters from where the main story is right now, so be on the look out for when that releases, because you'll see the other side of this.**

* * *

The whole ambience in the store was strange for Lemy after what he had done. Even though Gloom was taking her sweet ass time to come out of the bathroom, the people inside the Music Hut didn't notice her absence, or if they did, they didn't make it known.

Usually, Lemy wasn't the kind of person that could come even close to be considered a wallflower, but at that moment, he was with his back stuck at a wall, in the space between the guitar aisle and the exhibition drum, just looking at the rest of the people inside.

Lina was still ecstatic, unable to believe that Luna was talking to her. She spent years not believing her mom when she told her that she had dated Luna back in highschool, but here she was, looking for more body parts for Luna to sign while she smiled and gave flirty looks to her mom.

His friend Gordon and babymama Lily had come into the store after talking for a while, and they just kept doing that while looking at the instruments, Lupa had headphones on, testing out music with little regard for anything else going on in the store.

Everyone looked so content, blissfully unaware of what he had done. He looked back at Lina, she wasn't his girlfriend, did he want her to be? She was a nice girl, and a great friend. But he wasn't sure if he even liked her that way.

Gloom, on the other hand, showed him how she wanted him…

Not even 15 minutes prior, she took him away from the store, with one of those huge innocent smiles of hers.

Or at least he used to think they were innocent.

If living around dozens of women all his life had taught him anything, it was that they had ways to make you react like they wanted you to. It wasn't intentional most of the time, Lisa herself had told him that it was an involuntary evolutionary impulse from both sexes. Something about ensuring both parties like each other enough to produce offspring. And back then, seeing how he basically didn't understand anything she said, she then resumed it to "Itsh to help both bone quicker".

Disappointing his aunt aside, he tried his best to hide his blush and his boner as the memories of what he did, right while his family was here at Sam's music store, were still fresh on his mind. She had come to him when he was sitting on a bench with Lily, and greeted both him and "the nice lady" with him before taking a seat beside him.

Whilst he had no idea of how Lily would respond if she knew what he did… No. How she would respond WHEN he told her, but what he knew was that she reacted like an aunt would when Gloom asked him to come with her.

"I want to show you something" she said with one of those big, innocent looking, heartful smiles.

Now, with the benefit of hindsight, Lemmy pondered how it must have looked from Lily's perspective, a cute, tall for her age, but gorgeous young girl who was obviously interested in here, came to take him away to do who knows what for the exact amount of time necessary for a quicky.

If she called him an interested perv when she told him he wouldn't exactly have a way to honestly refute that. Gloom was a young teen's wet dream. At the tender age of fourteen she was slim, but well filled in all the right places. She had nice B-cups that bounced every time she took a step and a nice well rounded ass to match. All in a gorgeous girl with long flowy raven hair and a face cute enough to make birds stop flying just to come and see her. And at the moment,she was wearing a tight, black shirt that left little to the imagination, and a long, red skirt that left too much to the imagination. That was a dangerous combination.

He would be lying if he said if he wasn't somewhat entranced by the sway of her butt under the skirt, so it shouldn't be weird that he felt kinda lost when she stopped walking him away and turned around to face him.

At the time he couldn't even imagine why she would take him away if she only needed to show him a place, she could have easily just told him… Now that it all happened, well it was obvious what was going on. They were at the east wing of the Mall, being so early in the morning, most of the stores in this wing were still not open;and well, she decided to stop right in front of the girl's bathroom door.

He considered himself stupid for not picking up on it in the moment, but right now it was obvious. She had this planned and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He asked her about what they were doing there, there was literally nothing there. Something that she answered with that Sweet™ voice of hers saying "I'm sorry Lem, I wanted to tell you something, but that old lady would have felt uncomfortable if I said it there"

"So you had to bring me to the end of time to tell me?" The sarcasm came out way too naturally for his usually honest words.

"I'm… a bit ashamed, I didn't want anyone to see"

"What could that be?"

"I wanted to tell you… I… I like you." She had the biggest, cutest, puppy eyes that he had ever seen, and he had seen a ton of them "I want you to be my boyfriend"

The first part didn't exactly come out of left field, this was the second time she told him that. Her confession didn't come off as manufactured, but it was difficult to believe it was anything but, when it was identical to the first time she did it.

But the second part was as shocking as it was new. Back at the beginning of the school year, she had told him that she liked him, just like many others, and just like many others he tried his best to reject her softly. But unlike those many others, whom he rejected just because he wasn't sure of how exclusive he was with Lily, his reasoning to reject Gloom was twofold, aside from his affair with Lily, Gloom had a boyfriend. _Did she break up with him?_

He couldn't even ask that, because she didn't give him any time to respond, instead, she immediately grabbed his bulge and started rubbing on top of his jeans. "I could do a lot of things for you If you agreed to be my boyfriend" with a lewd expression she smiled before coming closer and whispering to his ear "And I mean a lot"

He asked "What do you even see in me?"

"Well, you're persistent, cute as a button… and I feel something really big down here" She said, rubbing faster than before and smiling maliciously. "And if you want a demonstration… I can give you one"

"Wha-"

He couldn't even finish the thought before she let go of his pants, and walked through the door. Lifting her skirt up to her waist and giving Lemmy and unobstructed look at her ass. She was a young teen's wet dream… and she was already wet.

The boy cursed his genetics at that point. Having any kind of self control while being genetically predisposed to being extremely lustful was really hard when the world itself made being so lustful so easy.

He tried his best to keep himself where he was and not follow her, or at least that's what his instincts told him to do. But his boner had other plans. In search of any wisdom about this kind of situation, he went through his own mind, and only found the words that his father had told him not even a year prior.

"It is completely fine to give into lust every once in a while as long as you look for more than your own pleasure" The words of his dad resonated with him and somewhat calmed his anxiety about it. After all, if all he needed was to make her feel as good as he was going to feel himself. Then, could it really be so bad?

He walked through the door to the girls' bathroom and followed Gloom into the first Lemmy opened the door he saw she was already sitting on the toilet seat, legs wide open and rubbing her clit. She was waiting for him.

"So… How do you want to do this?" He asked, trying to not sound awkward.

"First, start by showing me what's going to go in me" She answered, definitively making it awkward.

On command, he took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants,letting them fall at his feet, he had to manually pull down his boxers to get the same effect, but in the end he stepped out of both all the same.

On her part, Gloom had her mouth hanging open. At nearly seven inches, Lemmy's dick was by far the biggest she had ever seen and easily doubled the size of her boyfriend's. Thats without mentioning that it was almost as thick as her wrist. As she licked her lips and silently thanked god for the meal she was about to have, there was only a single word on her mind _"Jackpot!"_

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I haven't eaten anything today, so…" She said, putting the same finger she just had on her cunt on top of her tongue and tapping it.

Getting the message, he walked up to her, And put his cock up to her face; she let his glans rest on her tongue for a while before getting her whole mouth involved. She enjoyed the taste of cock, the salty and sour taste of a man's most fertile part was a treat for her. Which was why she swallowed his cock with practiced ease, and she had to contain a moan when she realized that not even half of his dick was in her mouth when it went past her throat. YES! She said in her mind, This was the kind of thing she wanted. A boy near her age, with a dick as big as a well endowed adult's and with the confidence and energy to fuck her face all on his own. Speaking of which, she grabbed Lemy by the butt, and, without any warning, pushed him towards her, making her hilt on his waist. The look in her eyes was not the look that someone that had more cock on her respiratory system than actual air should have had; it was wanting, it was desire. She wanted him as deep as he could be… And he loved to please.

Lemmy grabbed her by the head with both hands, pulled out everything but his cockhead, before shoving himself back in as rough and hard as he could. He had had sex before, but facefucking one of the most popular girls at school had to be qualified as it's own brand of heaven. A heaven he was one step closer to every time he heard her choke on his member, it was a kind of pleasure that nearly drove him savage, as his orgasm started to build, he started to pick up speed, he could feel her drool on his waist jumping at it every time he slammed it against her face, though it wasn't as much as what was falling on her shirt, pooling on top of her sizeable breasts.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Lemmy held her head against his body while he shot, shot after shot of cum down her throat, by the third one however, she started to hit him on the chest. Seeing that she needed to breathe, he pulled out without thinking. It wasn't even intentional, but when she fell back, his remaining loads landed on her hair, her face, all of her shirt and on her skirt.

For a second, he thought he may have been in trouble. Her response? Among huge breaths, it was "Next time, don't pull out until you're done… what a waste of half a meal"

She spent a good minute getting back her bearings, but when she did, she looked down at Lemmy, standing in front of her his cock was still at full mast. Internally, she celebrated that she finally found someone who wasn't a one and done quickshot, and she knew the best way to celebrate that finding, because outwardly, she said "Well, I know another way you can get all that protein inside me" before turning around kneeling on the toilet seat and grabbing the tank, she lifted her skirt when it fell back down, and said "Now pick a hole and go to town"

Gloom was not inexperienced by any stretch of the word, but having Lemmy's not so little monster entering her cunt for the first time felt like losing her virginity again. His massive girth stretching her as if her girlhood was new. Rolling her eyes back, gripped the toilet tank as Lemmy pushed his manhood forward. By the time he kissed her cervix, she couldn't feel his legs on her ass... He wasn't even all the way in, she turned to him and smiled.

He got the message. Lemmy started moving, pulling out up until half of his cockhead was out and them ramming it back in as far as he could push it. What came out of Gloom was half a moan and half a shriek. Unlike Loan, who valued her modesty and privacy, Gloom had no intention to hide or muffle her reactions, the sheer pleasure of being inside of someone so tight and so into it that she didn't wait for him to push back in when he started pumping, instead she pushed herself back onto his cock as soon as she could. She was so eager, so into the wonderful pain he was giving her. It was all poison to any self control he had left. He grabbed her by the ass and impaled her, driving his dick in as far as it would go and then some, he was dedicated to hilting inside her and she was rooting for him.

What anyone who was outside may be hearing didn't matter to Gloom, she was too busy having her face shoved onto the wall every time he pushed in, and he was doing that fast, she didn't know how many times she had came since they started or how long they had been doing it, but it was hard to even tell anymore, or control herself in any way. Her vocabulary had been reduced to just "Fuck me!" "Harder!" and "I came", none of which ever made him stop or even slow down.

The only moment when he stopped, was when she heard him say "I'm commin'!", right before he pulled out. And shot her load all over her rear. She couldn't say she wasn't satisfied, but she sure as hell felt emptier and incomplete when in his absence. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath and get her bearings enough to turn around and sit on the toilet properly. When she did, he had already buttoned up his pants and was putting on his studded belt.

"Why did you have to pull out?" she asked, genuinely wondering why didn't he cream her insides like she asked him to.

"I didn't want another pregnancy risk, " he said, nonchalantly, not realizing what he had said.

Seeing his disinterest, on the topic, she didn't follow on and instead asked "So… what did you think of that? Isn't that kind of thing worth being my boyfriend?"

The boy initially stuttered but managed to say "I'... ah.. I'll t'ink about it and tell ya later, rig't?"

"Sure" She said, sounding sure of herself, somewhat knowing that she'll have brit boy dancing on her fingertip soon enough "Think about it long and hard. And tell me at school".

After exchanging what qualified for the "Most awkward goodbye ever", Lemmy left the bathroom stall, and now, well, he was at the music store. Looking at the happy faces of his family around him. His babymama, and the girl he actually liked at school… and wondered if what he did was right.

"Oh well. I'll tell her off at school. What's the worst that could happen?"

Back at the bathroom in the east wing, Gloom was still sitting on the toilet. She was sticky, dirty, and half naked, she felt like how a well fucked woman should feel. But she couldn't deny that she wanted more, doing it with him felt right, so with hell as her witness she vowed to do it again. And as she licked off the creampie that she had caught on her hand, she said "Another risk? Well, I'm not sure what that's all about," A wicked grin spread across her face as the idea danced in her head, "But it could be useful"


End file.
